R01 Brief Project Summary Sleep Quality and Mechanisms of Cardiovascular Risk in Adults with Hypertension The objective of the study is to elucidate the potential mechanisms responsible for the increased risk of CVD among patients with hypertension and comorbid insomnia. To address this issue, we propose to utilize a behavioral intervention to manipulate sleep quality in 150 adults with hypertension and comorbid insomnia, who will receive a 6-week Cognitive Behavioral Therapy for Insomnia (CBT-I) intervention, which has been shown to markedly improve sleep quality and promote consolidated sleep in approximately 60% of those treated. Blunted nighttime blood pressure dipping is one of several proposed mechanisms to be examined.